Love Way Worth It
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Molly knew she was wrong in doing what she was doing, but she just couldn't help it. The love she felt for him was way worth it. Written for Charms assignment 3 and the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club! This story is also for Charms assignment 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Bronze) Antonin Dolohov:** _(1960s - 1998) was a wizard and one of the original Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. He fought in the First Wizarding War, during which he tortured many Muggles, and wizards and witches who were not supporters of the Dark Lord. Along with four other Death Eaters he participated in the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett._

Challenge (2): Write an Antonin/Molly story. **BONUS = 7 knut prize**

Charms Class – Assignment 3

Task: Write about someone who cheats at something. It can be on a person or a game. Or anything.

Extra Prompt: Word: Puny

 **WARNING: VAGUE REFERENCE TO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE! I DIDN'T GO INTO DETAIL ON IT!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Antonin Dolohov couldn't wait to get to the house that he had bought for him and Molly Weasley to use as a love nest of sorts. He hadn't seen her in over a week and he didn't like that. He really wished that she would leave her husband finally, but he knew why she didn't just yet. He knew that she was afraid of losing her children if they found out about what she had been up to. When he walked in the front door of the house his eyes immediately went to her just like they always did when he was in the vicinity of her even if they were in a public place. He could not help but look at her, because no matter how much he may deny it, he loved her and wanted nothing more than to provide for her and make sure that she was always safe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Molly Weasley wasn't the woman everyone thought she was and for that she was glad. For the last eighteen months she had been cheating on her husband Arthur Weasley with the man who had killed her brothers during the first war. She couldn't be any happier than she was when she had her stolen moments with Antonin Dolohov. She knew that he got her and for that she could not help but love him.

She couldn't help but smile when the man she had just been thinking about walked in through the front door of the house that they used for their liaisons. As she looked at him she could not help but compare how he looked to the man that she was married too. If she compare Arthur to Antonin then the only description of Arthur that would work was puny. She ran her eyes up and down Antonin's well toned and well built body and couldn't help but smirk because she knew that she was the only one that he was with.

She walked towards him with a glint in her eyes that he answered with a flare in his eyes that had been on her since he walked through the door. She couldn't help but be thrilled that his eyes always immediately landed on her whenever they were in the same vicinity of each other even if it was in public. She pulled his head down and crashed her lips onto his. She couldn't help it because it had been way too long since her last taste of him. She loved the way he tasted and she loved the way that he felt up against her. This is why she had no problem with cheating on her husband. This man gave her everything that she needed and then some.

By the time she broke the kiss they were both out of breath and panting trying to catch it. "Welcome home."

Antonin smirked down at the woman in his arms that was now plastered to his body. "Somebody has missed me."

Molly chuckled. "You have no idea. I wanted to see you two days ago, but Arthur stayed home so I couldn't get away like I had planned. It is so good to see you."

Antonin chuckled darkly as he bent his head and captured Molly's lips in a fierce kiss. While he might not admit it out loud he missed her like crazy and was very happy to see her. He missed having her in his arms and in his bed. He still couldn't believe that even though he had killed her brothers years earlier that she was more than happy to be with him. He didn't regret killing her brothers because it had been war, but part of him felt bad that he was the one that took them away from her. "You taste like raspberries and chocolate, love."

Molly smirked. "That would be because I had some raspberries and chocolate while I waited on you to get home, love. Are we going to talk or are you going to take me to bed, lover?"

Antonin smirked as he swept Molly off of her feet and carried her into their bedroom. He really couldn't wait to get inside of her which he did as quickly as he could. Once he was finished he collapsed onto the bed beside her. "Next time we won't be waiting so long, Molly. I'm sorry that it was so quick."

Molly chuckled as she ran a hand down Antonin's chest. "You got me off so it was great as usual, Antonin. You have me for the rest of the day so I'm sure that you can make it up to me in a little bit."

Antonin looked at Molly as he licked his lips. "Oh, I will." He kissed her deeply and then held her in his arms with her head on his chest. He still couldn't believe that even though she knew he killed her brothers that she didn't have a problem with being with him. Then again he knew that she had her own darkness inside of her that only he got to see right now. "I can't wait for the day that I won't have to watch you leave to go home to a man that you don't love."

Molly sighed before she pressed a kiss to Antonin's chest. "I can't wait for that day either. Part of me wishes that it would come sooner rather than later, but I'm really not looking forward to the fall out of everything. As long as I have you I can deal with everything else I think because the love I have for you is way worth it. I know that my actions have consequences, but I'll deal with them when and if they come up. Right now I just want to enjoy my time with you."

Antonin nodded as he gently kissed Molly's head. He wanted to enjoy his time with her as well because he knew that it could be a week again before he got to see her, hold her, kiss her, and fuck her. He really hated the time apart from her, but then again sometimes it made their coming together so much sweeter. He loved her and it was worth everything that could and would more than likely happen once their relationship was out in the open.

* * *

A/N 2: *dies of laughter* I think I had a little too much fun writing this oneshot... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
